


群星的尽头

by whatdoyousay



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 克苏鲁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 克劳德似乎比任何人都更加恐惧萨菲罗斯，他一直不知道原因，但是最后他知道了。
Relationships: S/C, SC - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Kudos: 40





	群星的尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 克苏鲁AU，比较意识流，如果你不知道什么是克苏鲁或者不喜欢克苏鲁，那么这篇文可能会让你感觉到不舒服

理智上，克劳德知道萨菲罗斯已经死了，但是感知上，萨菲罗斯似乎还存在于他的周围，以一种其他人都察觉不到的生命形式，这个问题一直困扰着克劳德。  
似乎是从被萨菲罗斯一刀捅穿开始，克劳德很明显感觉到有什么发生了变化，他对萨菲罗斯生命形式的理解好像已经从视觉捕捉触觉触碰转移到了一种诡异的精神领域。  
被刺穿的那一瞬间，克劳德感觉到的不是痛苦，而是一种令他毛骨悚然的恐惧，然后剧痛才从伤口处传来，也许是太痛了，克劳德甚至感觉到时间好像都有一瞬间的停滞，而整个世界也产生了一种难以言喻的变化，天空，大地，废弃的钢板都散发出同一种气息，而对面的萨菲罗斯也让他觉得陌生又熟悉，虽然眼睛看到的是萨菲罗斯这个个体，但是他在那一瞬间感觉到的，却是和整个星球纠缠起来的气息，仿佛对面的不再是一个人，而是一团巨大的黑色能量，或者，别的什么东西。  
克劳德来不及多想，被连续刺伤的痛苦打断了他那一秒进入的奇怪境地，把他带回熟悉的世界。  
然后从那天开始，一切都不一样了。  
克劳德不能确定当时的感受是因为痛苦产生的幻想，抑或是萨菲罗斯的细胞和他身体里杰诺瓦细胞接触产生的影响，只要一回想起来，毛骨悚然的感觉让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩，这让他不愿意再想第二次。  
然而有些事不会因为他的逃避就放过他。  
克劳德开始产生幻觉和头痛，刚开始只是偶尔，随着时间的流逝频率变得越来越高，幻觉中的世界开始扭曲，一切物体都扭曲成一个个螺旋，像种植在街道上的基因，天上的星星卷成一个巨大的漩涡，而厚重的云层上割裂出一条巨大的痕迹，那个痕迹像什么呢，克劳德直愣愣盯着条状痕迹看了很久，突然一个想法像闪电一样劈开他的思绪——像，闭着的眼睛。  
克劳德的头又痛了，螺旋在拉扯中变形扭曲成一个个黑色的人形，一阵窃窃私语从人形中传出，声音很小，却像小锤子一样敲在克劳德心上，他开始心烦意乱，这些东西根本不是他想看到的，为什么还不出来呢，他的头越来越痛，周围的景物开始进一步扭曲模糊，突然一把大锤子重重砸在他心上，他没来由的一阵心慌，然后熟悉的恐惧感爬上他的心头，模糊的世界中一个黑色的，既模糊又清晰的矛盾身影出现在不远处，他眯起眼睛试图看得清楚一点。  
他是，他是——  
“克劳德？克劳德！没事吧？”蒂法的声音把他拉回现实世界，一切又恢复原状。  
“没事。”克劳德回答。  
每一次黑色的身影都会变得更加清晰，距离也更加近，而黑色的身影越近，他的幻觉和头痛就越频繁。很快，阴影不仅出现在现实世界，连他的梦中都被入侵了。  
++++++  
我在梦里。  
克劳德在做一个清醒梦，他很明确的知道自己正在做梦，因为现实世界的天空不会像梦里这样被厚重的乌云和漩涡星云完全覆盖，云层上割裂的痕迹变多了，巨大的痕迹周围出现了好几个稍小的痕迹，克劳德浑身冰凉，指尖发痛，惴惴的不安笼罩了他，然后黑色的身影伴随着惊悚的恐惧再次出现。  
“你是谁？”克劳德捂住疼痛的脑袋。  
“你的主人。”黑色的身影回答，“你的灵魂链接，克劳德，你还不醒来吗？”  
克劳德被一股巨大的恐惧惊醒，他的心跳如擂鼓，浑身冷汗，恐惧的余波还在他的身体里盘旋，让他这个晚上再也无法入眠，他睁着眼睛盯着空中的一个点直到天亮，直到太阳的一束光线从窗帘的缝隙射到他的皮肤上，那惊惶的感觉才逐渐消退。  
++++++  
这次的活很简单，给一个人送快递，克劳德拿着纸箱子很快到达了目的地，他推开门走了进去，然后世界在他毫无准备的情况下完成了一次转换。安静的环境突然变得嘈杂，语速极快的呓语从地板下面源源不断的冒出来，像面条一样瘫软在桌子上的时钟每走一格就发出嘻嘻的笑声，手上的纸箱子开始跳动，有什么东西迫不及待想从里面出来，而周围的人来人往，对异状毫无反应，仿佛这一切都是克劳德在头疼折磨之下的疯狂幻想。  
收货人保持着头90度朝下的姿势像克劳德伸手走来，箱子跳动的越来越厉害，一颗眼珠从箱子里跳了出来，跳到收货人的手心，收货人突然抬头，露出少了一只眼睛的眼眶和咧到耳根的笑容，然后用力把眼珠子塞进了眼眶。  
收货人的整张脸皮从脸上迅速剥落，浮在空中，并且越变越大，很快就变成一张足以把整个人包裹住的大小，克劳德忍着刺痛和浑身泛起的不安抬头看那张巨大的脸，非常熟悉，是杰……  
在想到那个名字的一瞬间，恐惧又席卷了克劳德的大脑，在恐惧的支配下他连连后退，撞到了什么东西，然后一只手搂住了他的腰，另一只手捂住了他的眼睛。  
“既然你已经看到了，为什么还要束缚在这弱小的身体之中，”熟悉的声音在克劳德耳边响起，他下意识挣扎，周围若隐若现的黑色雾气逐渐变得清晰，形成一个个和抱着自己的黑色身影如出一辙的生物，带着模糊不清的呓语逐渐接近他。  
冰凉刺骨的惊悚从克劳德脚下泛起直冲大脑，他毫无章法，手脚并用地使劲挣扎，腰上的胳膊却像精铁制成的链条一样紧紧缠绕着他，让他动弹不得。  
黑影层层叠叠包围住克劳德，他惊恐的环视一圈，想看清哪怕其中任何一个的长相，可是看到的所有黑影脸部的位置都是漩涡一样深不见底的黑洞。  
让人疯狂的呢喃在他耳边环绕，呢喃声越来越大，像白噪音一样刺痛克劳德的听觉神经，让他心烦意乱，他的大脑像针扎一样痛，痛苦在呓语的催化下达到顶峰，然后克劳德突然能听懂那些古怪破碎的语言了，他们全部在重复同一句话——  
“克劳德，你还不醒来吗？”  
克劳德浑身一震，一切如潮水般退去，世界又恢复了正常，收货人早已拿着货物离开，还在他手里塞了一笔小费，温暖的阳光洒在克劳德的身上，即使他的心尚处于冰冻状态，起码他的身体是暖洋洋的。阳光不能驱散他心里的阴影，他已经对目前的处境有了一丝明悟，然而他无计可施。  
+++++  
黑色的羽毛从天空中飘落，萨菲罗斯缓缓降落在他们面前。  
天空开始被乌云笼罩，一道道割裂的痕迹已经密密麻麻布满了整片灰黑色的云层，四周的物体开始扭曲成螺旋，又扭曲成人形，在螺旋和人形中反复变换，连空气都开始泛起不详的灰色。同伴们恍若未觉，对萨菲罗斯摆出防御姿势，仿佛克劳德正深陷于一个只有他自己的异空间，把他和同伴们割裂开来。  
“他们看不到，”萨菲罗斯朝天上伸手，“只有你和我配得上我们的世界。”  
令人战栗的惊惧从心底泛起，带着冰冷的温度蔓延到克劳德的全身，他已经预感到要发生什么，身体开始不受控制的颤抖。  
随着萨菲罗斯的动作，云层上那些闭着的眼睛同时睁开了。  
和想象中的扭曲与可怖不同，一颗颗巨大的眼珠子反而散发出梦幻的彩色光芒，大地在光芒的照耀下产生脉搏一样的跳动，坚硬的地面变得柔软温热，一切都在光芒的笼罩中渐渐异变由深红色肉块组成的诡异物体，一大片枝桠一般的细小触手从肉块中伸出，织成一片蠕动着的网状脉络。  
萨菲罗斯的样子也发生了巨大的变化，更多翅膀从他的身体中长出，下半身变成难以形容的奇妙异形肢体，黑色，扭曲，闪耀着金属的光泽，头发如水银一般流动，和令人厌恶的肉块不同，彩色光芒照射在萨菲罗斯的身体上，折射出绮丽的光线，萨菲罗斯的脸依旧保留了部分人类的样貌，蛇状竖瞳像两块溶解了星光的翡翠，这一切组合在一起，形成了一种奇特又魔性的，惊心动魄的美丽。  
同伴早已消失不见，这个世界只剩下飘在空中的萨菲罗斯和全神贯注盯着萨菲罗斯的克劳德。  
很奇怪，克劳德现在可以直视萨菲罗斯了，好奇暂时压下了恐惧，“如果你其实长这样，那杰诺瓦——”  
“类人的形态是对弱小可悲的人类的怜悯。”萨菲罗斯回答，“克劳德，你还要在人类的皮囊中睡多久？”  
一股来自灵魂层面的波动冲击了克劳德的意志，让他暂时陷入一片难以言说的混沌，等到他恢复意识，发现自己正被萨菲罗斯的肢体卷着浮在空中，翅膀们张开，包裹住他们，形成了一个椭圆形的球。  
克劳德能感觉到的确有一条发着荧光的丝线连接着自己和萨菲罗斯，第二波灵魂波动又开始冲刷着克劳德的神经，在虚空之中，一股鲜明的意识缠绕住他的意识，反复撩拨，美好和欢愉的感受从灵魂层面泛起，神经像琴弦一样在空气中拨动，发出欢快动人的音乐，克劳德的意识欢欣鼓舞，热情的与萨菲罗斯的意识互相纠缠，如同一样粘腻又缠绵。  
萨菲罗斯是一个充满诱惑的陷阱，克劳德深陷其中，像被注入毒液的小鸟，身体软绵绵，意识沉浸在柔滑的温水里，舒适惬意，毫无抵抗地沉入水底。  
欢欣和快慰极大的满足了克劳德干涸已久的意识，长久以来，他的意识如同一朵插在花瓶里的花，得不到营养只能一天天凋零枯萎，现在丰沛的雨水滋润了干涸的土地，很快，河流被水流注满，水越来越多，渐渐溢了出来，宁静的小溪变成一条大河，水流变得湍急，一阵阵拍打着堤岸，溅起的水花形成了一片雾气。  
轻盈的雾气包裹着克劳德的意识，浮起一片闪耀的光点，光点很快变成一个个烟花，在每一个敏感的神经结点绽放，让克劳德的灵魂都因为扩散到整个意识的酥麻开始战栗，这感觉太好了，克劳德似乎忘记了一切，整个世界都只剩下温柔缠住他的萨菲罗斯，令他沉醉其中。  
彩色的光芒越来越盛，触手们互相摩擦发出刺耳的蜂鸣声，地面发出一阵规律的蠕动，然后裂开一条条缝隙，从缝隙中喷出像蒲公英一样的絮状肉球，轻盈的肉球很快升到高空，互相粘连溶合，变成一片覆盖整个星球的璀璨薄膜，一切星体都被薄膜挡在外面，星球成了被薄膜包裹住的幼小生命，准备迎来新生，天空中只剩下云层组成的一只只眼睛，眼睛中散发的彩色光芒成了星球上唯一的光源。  
核心能量被不断抽取，用以形成更多的肉球，让薄膜壁变得更厚，星球核心发出无声又刺耳的尖叫，尖叫声打断了克劳德绵软沉醉的意识状态，他从蜂蜜一样粘稠的快乐中惊醒。  
此时克劳德才惊觉自己陷入了怎样一个温柔的甜蜜的陷阱，他开始挣扎，试图离开萨菲罗斯的怀抱，他把意识从萨菲罗斯的意识中强行抽出，连接断裂产生了巨大的哀恸让他忍不住落泪，然而他还是无情的抽身离去，不顾对方缠绵的挽留。  
萨菲罗斯并没有阻止克劳德，克劳德推开萨菲罗斯落在了地上，伸手拿起他的武器。  
“这个星球早晚会变成理想的状态，”天上的眼睛开始发出极其强烈的光芒，肉块，触手和孢子在光芒中震动分解，萨菲罗斯的翅膀们在空中优雅的飘动，“你能做些什么呢，克劳德。”  
彩色的光芒转化成了刺眼的白光，克劳德闭上了眼睛，再睁开时，他已经回到了正常的世界，萨菲罗斯消失无踪，仿佛从来没有出现过。同伴们担忧的看着克劳德，克劳德露出一个安抚的笑容。  
没有人看到克劳德的眼睛在一瞬间变成了和萨菲罗斯如出一辙的碧绿蛇状竖瞳，下一秒又恢复正常。  
最起码克劳德不再感到恐惧了。

\--完—

注：发出美丽的光却会让生物变异这个设定来自星之彩

设定补充：  
想了想觉得可能没把想写的完整表达出来，这篇文设定是杰诺瓦是克系邪神，化身成类人外形降临，类似于奈亚拉托提普，这样会有一层感知屏障，使人类在看到化身的时候不会发疯，萨菲罗斯知道自己的真实身份以后也成了人类看到本体就要发疯的神，但是还不完全。  
克劳德在被萨菲罗斯细胞做的刀捅过以后激活了杰诺瓦细胞上的神性，感知屏障对他不再起作用，这时候他还是个人类所以会看到萨菲罗斯就害怕，还好san值高不至于发疯，他和萨菲罗斯意识交流过以后开始变异，其实在一定程度来上说已经变成了和萨菲罗斯一样的生命，所以不再害怕了，邪神之间是不会互相恐惧的。

如果游戏设定是这样，那么就会有三个结局  
坏结局：克劳德彻底变异，星球被完全同化，萨菲罗斯成了完整的神，两人手拉手在宇宙中祸害其他星球。  
普通结局：克劳德抵挡住了变异，再一次干掉萨菲罗斯，世界和平。  
真结局：克劳德发现他的细胞融合了一半萨菲罗斯的细胞，整个人被萨菲罗斯寄生了，只要他活着萨菲罗斯早晚会复活，于是陷入和萨菲罗斯纠缠一辈子的境地。  
就没有一个好结局，这样的官方真是丧心病狂呢。


End file.
